A golden moment
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: As Sora watches Leon and Cloud verse eachother he remembers a different moment, one worth fighting for. Oneshot!


_This is my first **Kingdom hearts** fic so sorry if its bad! _

_**Disclaimer**: i do not own Kingdom Hearts, I'm just a crazy fan! XD _

_Also I just want to draw to your attention the fact that **David Boreanaz** is the voice of **Leon,** and the date i plublish this is on his birthday so i guess i'm going to dedicate this to him! XD _

_Happy Birthday David Boreanaz! _

_**p.s:** this is set in the **first game** and although i know it's not till later that cloud becomes good, i'm sorta going with a "what if he was good" theme! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Golden Moment<em>**

"Is that the best you've got?"

Leon scoffed at Sora's pathetic attempt to charge at him. With one sweep of his gun blade he effectively blocked the feeble attack and sent his opponent spinning.

"I'm trying!" Sora spat angrily, gasping for breath as he leaned on the keyblade for support.

"Try harder!" Leon shot back harshly, swinging the gunblade over his shoulder.

At the hurt expression on Sora's face he seemed to realise he'd gone too far. Gently he approached the young boy and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Out there, those heartless aren't gonna stop and give you time to catch your breath, it's kill, or _be killed._" He said steadily, gesturing to the doors of the coliseum.

Still hurt and angry, Sora nodded and kicked at the sand in the arena.

"Best out of three?" Leon asked in apology.

At this Sora's face brightened and he nodded, his hand firmly grasping the hilt of the keyblade once more.

"It's sure nice of Phil to let us practise here" Sora put in hastily in an effort to make conversation.

"Yeah, nice" Leon scoffed once more, "he owes me a favour"

without elaborating he swung the gunblade off his shoulder and held it firmly in front of him, the cold metal glinting in the sunlight.

"Focus now Sora"

"Eyes on the prize" another voice called out from the stands.

Both Sora and Leon turned to see a familiar face seated comfortably in the second row, leaning on his own weapon of choice which was curiously, wrapped in bandages.

"Am I teaching him...or you?" Leon asked sarcastically, crossing his arms as he faced the other man.

His brown eyes met the other's cold blue ones and for a second, a kind of crackling electricity seemed to burn there before the latter blinked and shook his blond hair.

Sora shivered,

"Hey I'm just helping here" Cloud Strife replied, holding up his hands in defence, Sora noticed that he never relinquished his grip on his sword.

"Well don't" Leon replied coolly before turning back to Sora.

"Ready?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer he raised the gunblade and prepared to charge, Sora lifted his Keyblade in response, his eyes closed, preparing himself for the sound of metal clashing with metal...the sound did come, but no jarring pain followed.

Bewildered Sora opened his eyes, only to see the silhouette of Cloud, his buster sword raised to meet Leon's gunblade, his feet grinding into the sand, slowly being pushed back.

"Hey no fair!" Sora moaned, crossing his arms and letting his Keyblade rest before him.

"Trust me kid," Cloud replied in a strained voice, turning his face in the boy's direction, "You don't wanna trade"

With a grunt of effort he through off Leon's gunblade and spun his sword in front of him, backing away as he did so. As he past Sora he murmured,

"You_ might _wanna watch from the sidelines"

Sora glanced from Leon, who was swaggering forwards, a grin on his face, to Cloud who was silently holding his sword in front of him. Making up his mind Sora leapt onto the stands to watch the action.

**_Leon versus Cloud_**, this would be a difficult one to pick though if he had to, Sora would say Cloud. No offence to Leon but he was a _bit _of a boaster, Cloud on the other hand, well, it was the quiet ones you had to look out for!

Sora watched now, a little annoyed but without doubt interested as Leon and Cloud circled each other never taking their eyes off their opponent.

It was Leon who swung first, his gunblade whistling through the air in a blur of metal, any normal person would of found themselves sliced like a loaf of bread, but not Cloud, the blonde man swerved to the left in the nick of time, allowing himself a small smile.

Sora was on the edge of his seat, his knuckles white with the effort it took to hold onto the concrete.

"Think you're smart? Dodge this!" Leon cried, Sora rolled his eyes, sometimes he could swear Leon had watched to many action flicks.

He swung the gunblade high, but all it cut through was air.

Cloud's smile became broader, and for that spilt second he reminded Sora of someone else, Riku.

In a flash Sora was back on the island, just 8 years old, raising the wooden sword in his small pudgy hands to meet Riku's one.

There was a smile on his opponents face, alive with joy and Sora could feel his own cheeks pull back as he returned the smile.

From the sidelines Sora saw Kiari, waving and cheering from her spot on the sand, he was pretty sure she was cheering for them both.

Sora withdrew his sword and spun it around, striking it deep into the ground below, blade first. Leaning on the hilt for support he began to laugh, really laugh, tears sliding down his rosy coloured cheeks.

Riku grinned back in a more restrained way then his friend and Kiari simply burst into giggles.

All three of them laughing, unaware of how they're lives would change one day, how the laughter would leave they're faces, replaced with the haunting shadows of loss.

They're was another flash of light and Sora was back to the present day, seated on the hard concrete stands of the Coliseum.

Leon and Cloud were still engaged in their fight, weaving and striking and circling one and other.

The only thing that had really changed was his own perception of things.

Sora now saw the two men as they really were, men who had fought and lost what was precious to them, men who had lost the laughter on their faces, the golden moments now a distant memory.

_And how many more have lost that light? _He thought to himself, _How many more had lost everything that mattered to them? _

With a start he realised that it was no longer about finding Riku and Kiari, no he had to bring the light back to everyone who had lost it.

Sora nodded to himself as he stood, raising his sword over his left shoulder. He would fight the Heartless for as long as it took, and never give up.

If Leon and Cloud could still find the courage to fight on, then so could he.

With that thought he bounded down the steps and onto the sand, raising his sword high as he did so,

"I wanna rematch!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it!<em>

_Please Please Please review even if you didn't like it i really want some feedback! XD_


End file.
